Our School Days
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: After being abandoned by his father, Natsu is staying at the Fairy Tail Academy, the school for the elite and a orphanage. Follow him and his friends as they go through love, grief, and happiness during their school days. Can Natsu accept Fairy Tail as his new home or will he go to far to find his father? Pairings later on. DISCONTINUED
1. Left Behind

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I love this anime and even though I have 8 other stories going on, I just had to put this up.**

**Please review and let me know how you like chapter 1! :D**

**Chapter 1**

**Left Behind**

***( July 7, X777)***

Igneel Dragneel ran on the muddy road with his son, ten year old Natsu, in tow. Natsu was afraid of what was happening. He had been sleeping until he heard loud knocks on the door. His dad had packed him a small backpack, they exited through the back door, and were now running in the cold, rainy night.

_I need to get Natsu to safety…Makarov can surely help! _Igneel thought.

A big building, with an iron fence surrounding it, came into Igneel's view. He picked up Natsu and ran faster. Inside the gate, Makarov had on a brown poncho and he held up a lantern as he waited for the two visitors to arrive.

Makarov saw two figures, one tall and strongly built and the other one tiny and frail. He went to the gate and unlocked it. Igneel quickly set Natsu down and patted his head.

"Natsu," He breathed heavily. "Listen, I'm going on a very long trip, son. I- I may not be able to come back, but I love you." Igneel planted an icy kiss on Natsu's forehead. Igneel reached inside his coat pocket and put a necklace in his son's hand. On the necklace was the mark for Fairy Tail. Natsu recognized it from the pictures his dad showed him from when he was a student at the academy.

"Daddy, I don't understand. Don't leave…" Natsu whined. His throat was closing up and his tears welled up in his eyes. Makarov couldn't bear to watch this so he grabbed Natsu's hand and began to drag him toward the school building.

Igneel walked off the school's grounds and shut the gate. He turned around one last time and lifted up his pointer finger and had his thumb sticking out. The sign that all students of Fairy Tail Academy do. Natsu began to sob louder as he did the sign and watched as his dad disappeared into the cold rainy night.

Everything after this was a blank memory for Natsu. He assumed that he changed out of his clothes, cried, and finally went to sleep. The next morning, Natsu heard rustling beside him. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of dark squinty eyes staring at him. Natsu's reaction, of course, was lash out at the person.

He started swinging his fists and was sure he landed a punch or two on the person. The boy fell off the bed and clutched his now bruised cheek.

"Oi! What the hell was that for? The old fart told me to check on you, not to get hit! You bastard."

Natsu jumped on top his bed in a rage. "You're the bastard! Who are you and where's my daddy?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. And your daddy left you just like our parents did us. My mom, Ur, she dropped off my brother, Lyon, and I and we never saw her again. So, looks like you're stuck here just like the rest of us."

Natsu jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "Like hell I'm staying here." He opened up the door and bumped into someone. Natsu muttered "sorry!" to the person he knocked down.

There was a long stairwell descending down. Natsu bounded down the stairs and came to another row of long hallways. "How do you find your way in here?!" Natsu yelled angrily.

Gray had followed him and tackled Natsu to the ground. They rolled around on the floor until Gray had Natsu pinned. "Idiot, there are babies down this hall. Don't wake them by yelling!" Gray hissed into Natsu's ear.

Before Natsu could retort, Gray was pulled off of him by a young scarlet haired girl. Her bangs framed her face nicely and the pony tail was in a braid travelling down her back.

"Gray, Master said to wake him up. Not tackle him to the ground. Listen, Mira and I fought last night and woke all the babies up. Master forced us to put them all back to sleep. There are about thirty babies. I suggest keeping your voices down, idiots."

Natsu was mad. His dad left him at the Fairy Tail academy, he let Gray pin him, and now a _girl _was telling him what to do? He didn't think so.

"There's no way on this planet will I ever listen to a girl. Ever." He raised his voice louder. "If I want to talk big and loud like this, I will!"

Gray gulped. His friend, Erza, was pissed now. He backed up slowly. Gray stood by the steps and watched excitedly. It would be fun to see Erza beat up someone other than him for a change.

Footsteps bounded down the stair and Cana, still in her blue pajamas and bunny slippers, and Lisanna, wearing her pink dress. Lisanna was the girl Natsu knocked down.

"Gray, what's the deal? If Master finds out we are fighting again, then we will be on cleaning duty again! And those two are going to wake the babies!" Cana said frantically.

Gray shrugged. "Hopefully, they are in the playroom and not in their nurseries. I'm sure one of them would've started crying by now." As if on cue, a baby's wail could be heard from one of the rooms.

"Oh, I'll take care of it. I think its baby Romeo. Be right back." Cana skipped off down the hall to Romeo's nursery. Gray turned his attention back to Erza and Natsu who were already engaged in combat.

Long story short, Natsu's ass got kicked. Erza lugged him up the stairs and back to his room with Gray and Lisanna following suit. Once Natsu was put into bed, Lisanna stayed and talked to him while Gray and Erza left.

"I know you're new, but I figured you wouldn't have picked a fight with Gray or Erza."

Natsu crossed his arms and brooded. Why was did his father leave him in this orphanage? He looked up at Lisanna and saw she had short white hair and big blue eyes. Oh…

"Sorry, I knocked you down." Natsu said. Lisanna smiled and patted him on the head.

"It's ok. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy! A orphanage and elite private school in Magnolia! All the kids here have been abandoned by their parents or they died. But we are all nakama here, um, oh sorry I forgot your name." Lisanna blushed lightly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm Natsu. A-And I'll wait for my dad to come back! If he doesn't come back, then when I'm older I'll find him!"

Lisanna smiled. "Can I help you look for your dad too?"

"Sure, I don't mind, Lasgna." Natsu replied happily.

"It's Lisanna." She replied. Then a idea hit her. "Natsu, maybe your dad is in the forest! Tomorrow night, Master was going to take us on a camping trip in the forest. Maybe your dad went there."

"Ah, Lisanna you're right! Maybe he's in the forest. Ok, we'll sneak away from everyone and then go look for him. He couldn't have gotten far!" Natsu smiled.

Even though he was going to have to adjust here, Natsu was glad that so far he had one person he could trust.

_Don't worry, daddy. We'll find you. I promise._

**A/N: Ok, so next time Makarov will introduce Natsu to everyone and then go on the camping trip where Natsu and Lisanna will look for Igneel. More characters will be added soon! ^.^**

**Review and let me know how I did :) **


	2. Wishes

**A/N: Thanks to:**

**Gentle Heart**

**HSoft**

**Darkhuntressxir**

**For reviewing! This chapter Natsu will get to know everyone better and this was supposed to be the camping trip, but I'm in a hurry so that will be next chapter ^.^ **

**P.S. I made Natsu and everyone else ten. Not six like in the first chapter. I looked it up and he was ten when Igneel left him. I changed the first chapter by the way.**

**Chapter 2**

**Wishes**

Lisanna had grabbed Natsu's hand and was talking to him about the orphanage. "We don't call this the orphanage. It sounds too depressing that way. We call it the guild. Levy offered the name to us. So, if someone says the guild we mean the orphanage."

_Jeez, this Lisanna girl likes to talk a lot. I hope she can help find my dad…_ Natsu thought sadly. He remembered how his dad said he would take Natsu fishing, to Harogeon, and other places before summer vacation was up. Natsu was homeschooled by Igneel for all of his life. Would he have to live here in the orphanage-erm- guild for the rest of his life?

_No! He's going to come back. If he doesn't then I'll find him myself. No way am I staying here. _Natsu thought bitterly.

Lisanna noticed the angry expression on Natsu's face and ultimately felt bad for him. You live with your dad all your life then one day he leaves you without a explanation? She would feel terrible if she was in his shoes.

Lisanna and Natsu left the school building. She explained to Natsu that the part he was in was the dorms where students stayed in during the school year. She led him across the courtyard, where a beautiful fountain was, and to the guild hall. The guild hall was a big wooden building on the school grounds. Natsu couldn't get over how beautiful and majestic it was. This was the Fairy Tail guild he had heard so many stories about?

The white haired girl smiled and opened up the guild doors. Inside, kids were sitting at tables, a few adults were sitting around talking and drinking, what Natsu's dad used to call it, _'a grown up's drink' _**(1)**.

Makarov was sitting on one of the counters as the bartender, Kinana, was working, serving drinks and giving the kids food. Lisanna took Natsu's hand and dragged him over to a group of kids sitting at the table.

"Natsu, I'm sure you already know Erza and Gray." Lisanna gestured to the two kids. Erza simply nodded at him while Gray glared at Natsu.

"This is Cana Alberona." She pointed to a girl wearing yellow brown striped dress with chocolate colored hair in a ponytail. She smiled warmly at Natsu and then began to eat the rest of her food.

"This is Levy McGarden!" She pointed to a girl with short blue hair, who had on reading glasses. The two young boys next to her were named Jet and Droy who constantly competed with Levy's affections.

"Hi, Natsu!" Levy greeted him. "We'll all be friends soon enough. Oh, I can't wait till school starts!" She squealed.

"Levy, you are way too excited about school. Plus, we only start school at the academy in seventh grade. We have two more years." Cana said before taking a sip of orange juice.

Would Natsu still be around in the guild if by the time seventh grade rolled around? He was hoping his dad would come and get him by now. His dark eyes scanned the guild hall. Laughter, happiness and joy. Three wonderful emotions that Natsu didn't feel at all. This guild/school would _never _be his family. Ever.

His dad would come back to him. If he didn't come back soon enough, Natsu would just leave and find him on his own. With his resolve in mind, Natsu let Lisanna take him to people and meet them. He met Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, Lisanna's siblings, the Master's grandson, Laxus Dreyar, Lyon, Gray's brother, and Gildarts Clive.

Gildarts taught the kids in the guild and prepared them for when they would go into Fairy Tail Academy. Macao Conbolt, baby Romeo's dad, and Wakaba Mine taught in the academy and expected the kids to know the material.

But then again they were drunk when they said that…

At the bar, Kinana brought Natsu and Lisanna some food and drinks. Makarov talked to Natsu about the camping trip tomorrow night. "It's a lot of fun, but you can't wander off without an adult with you. It's very dangerous in the forest at night." Makarov had said.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, gramps, I'm sure it is pretty scary." He replied sarcastically.

Makarov sighed and shook his head. "Just like your father. And call me Master or Makarov. Either is just fine."

"Ok, Master where is my dad? He said he would come back." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Before Makarov could respond, Gildarts picked Natsu up. "Come on, kid. Time to see your new room."

Gildarts took Natsu up two flights of stairs until they came to a set of rooms down a hallway. "This is where you'll be staying. When you are an academy student, you can go into one of the dorms. That's where you were just now."

"But there are babies in that dorm!" Natsu protested as he was sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, Master likes to move things around a lot. In the summer, when the students are gone, the kids move into those dorm rooms and the babies go too. Once August comes around, everyone will move back in here. You can stay in the dorms if you want, kid. Erza, Gray, Laxus, Cana, and Levy are staying there."

Natsu snickered. He was going to play a huge prank on Gray and Erza right before school began. The plan was already in motion in his head. Gildarts patted Natsu on the head. "Kid, I know it's scary being here not knowing anyone. But everyone here is a family. You are just a new member of our big family."

Gildarts got up and left Natsu's new room. "Yeah right." He muttered to himself. He lay back on his new bed and looked at the scarf his dad had gotten for him.

Natsu didn't know how long he was up in his room, but when Lisanna had got him for dinner it was almost eight o' clock. After the two children ate, Lisanna took Natsu outside to the fountain. They sat down on the fountain's edge.

The sound of the rushing water was soothing to both of them. The sky was clear tonight and the stars were out, shining and dazzling. A flicker of light flashed across the sky.

"Oh, Natsu it's a shooting star!" Lisanna grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Make a wish."

They both closed their eyes as they said their wishes. Natsu opened his eyes and looked into Lisanna's blue eyes. "What did you wish for?"

Lisanna smiled and winked at him. "It's a secret silly. If I tell you it won't come true."

Natsu growled and looked away. "Fine then. I won't tell you mine either."

Lisanna smiled at her new…friend. Were they friends now? She was sure they were.

_Natsu, I wished that you would be happy forever. I don't want you to be sad._ Lisanna thought.

The two newly found friends continued to stare at the stars and point out many different constellations as the night dragged on. It wasn't until Magnolia's clock in the clock tower chimed twelve times that they realized they were out too long.

"Oh, crap. They are going to be mad at us. Come on, let's go." Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand and began to run toward the guild hall.

When they got inside, they scanned the area and saw that the coast was clear. Natsu and Lisanna tip toed to the staircase. Natsu cursed every time the staircase would squeak.

It took almost ten minutes for them to get to their rooms without getting caught. Lisanna bid Natsu goodnight as he went to his room.

_I really hope my wish comes true…_ Natsu thought sadly as he crawled into his bedroom and fell asleep once more not knowing what challenges he would face tomorrow.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get this out and I have a hour on the computer every day except weekends, so this was all I could get done. Next chapter is definitely the camping trip! ^.^ **

**Should be fun~**

**Updated: 9/19/12**


	3. Camping Trip

**A/N: Thank y'all for the reviews! So, I'm torn between NaLu or NaLi for this story. **

**That couple will decide the direction this story goes in. I'm leaning toward NaLi, but NaLu is just too dang cute also! **

**So, give me your opinions! Thank you ^.^**

**Thanks to:**

**Darkhuntressxir- lol yeah a lot of stuff will happen on the camping trip xD**

**GoldenRose Tanya- And I'm torn between NaLu and NaLi. No promises.**

**RoxyStar05 – Hey, haven't you reviewed by other stories? :D**

**Gentle Heart- do I get 3 smiley's this chapter?**

**HSoft- Natsu is very sweet xD**

**For reviewing! Y'all are awesome :D **

**Chapter 3**

**Camping Trip**

Erza was standing over Natsu's sleeping form. The Master had asked her and Mirajane to wake up everyone to go on the camping trip. Macao and Wakaba were staying at the guild with the babies and other children who didn't want to go.

Gildarts was coming along because everyone enjoyed his campfire stories and songs. Erza yawned and shook Natsu. "Wake up." She drawled. When Natsu started mumbling, she pulled the bed spread off and Natsu fell face first on the floor.

Natsu's eyes shot open and he growled. "What the hell was that for, Erza? It's like five in the morning!"

Erza hit Natsu on the head. As he touched the growing bump on his head, Erza said, "Master told me and Mira to wake everyone up. Quit complaining or I'll tell Master to not let you go." She shot Natsu a dark glare.

"Y-yes, Erza." Natsu agreed. Erza threw him a pair of clothes and she left the room. Natsu examined the clothes and saw it was a pair of brown pants and a sky blue short sleeved shirt that had two block letters on the front. In big black letters it said, "**FTA". **

"Fairy Tail Academy, huh?" Natsu murmured. He threw the shirt on the bed. "As if I'm staying here."

Meanwhile, Erza was going to Gray's room to wake him up. He hadn't been in his dorm room when she had woken up, so she figured he was in his original room. Erza knocked on the door. Of course, there was no response.

She opened up the door and saw Gray still sleeping in bed. His dark hair was tousled and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Erza carefully moved back the covers, sighed in relief once she saw that he actually had his clothes on, and began to shake him awake. "Gray, wake up. It's the day of the camping trip."

Gray murmured something Erza couldn't here. She leaned in a little closer until her red bangs were over his face. Gray's hand grabbed Erza's and she was pulled down on the bed with him. His grip was very strong.

Erza began to blush furiously. Why was Gray doing something like this? This was so unlike him. _He must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it._ Erza thought. Gray murmured, "So warm…Erza."

She began to blush even more. Gray's grip wasn't loosening and he wouldn't wake up. Finally, after having enough, Erza hit Gray on the head. His head shot up off of his pillow and collided with Erza's forehead. They both fell off of the bed and landed on the floor.

Mira was walking in the hallway looking for Erza until she heard a large thump come from Gray's room. When she opened up the door, she gasped. On the floor, Gray was on top Erza with his lips pressed against hers. They were both blushing furiously. Erza pushed Gray off of her, quickly got up, and left the room.

Mira started laughing. "Y-you and Erza?! Wow, I figured you could've done better than that, Gray." She walked out of the room.

Gray tried to calm himself down. He _kissed _Erza! And to make it worse, Mira saw the whole ordeal! _It was an accident. It was an accident. Only an accident! Right? _Gray thought. He groaned, realizing that they were going on a camping trip today and he wouldn't be able to look Erza in the face.

_Maybe I can make things right again…_

Even though Gray would never admit it, he considered Erza a good friend of his. She was incredibly scary and did beat and punish him from time to time, but she was his friend. Maybe even his best friend…

Erza and Mira successfully woke everyone up and got them downstairs for breakfast. Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira helped Kinana fix the lunch sacks for everyone. Master then handed out backpacks which contained extra pairs of clothes, snacks, and other materials to be used.

"Alright everyone lets head out for East forest. Let's start walking!" Makarov declared after making sure everyone and everything was here. They began to walk behind the school grounds where the camping ground was.

"I'm so excited for this trip! I read a book all about the plants and animals in the forest." Levy exclaimed as she looped her arm around Cana's arm. Cana chuckled softly and called her a bookworm.

Gray had stripped down to his underwear. No one, who was familiar with Gray's habits, reminded him because it would just happen again. "Oi, freak, you have no clothes on!" Natsu pointed out.

Gray turned around and pushed Natsu. "You're the freak! Who the hell brings hot sauce on a camping trip?" In Natsu's hand was a bottle of hot sauce.

"Because I like my stuff hot and spicy! What about you, ice boy? Why do you have a snow cone machine?!" Natsu retorted.

"None of your damn business, flame brain!"

Natsu punched Gray in the stomach and ran ahead of him. Gray rubbed his stomach and chased Natsu. Meanwhile, Erza was the last kid in line. Her head was hung low and she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. So, she didn't notice when she bumped into Lyon.

"Oh, sorry Lyon. I didn't mean to bump into you." Erza said. Lyon shook his head and told her it was ok.

"Erza, is it true Gray kissed you?" He asked making Erza blush.

"Ah, well, i-it was an accident. He didn't mean to." Erza said quickly.

Lyon snickered. "If you say so, but to be honest, I think you two would make a good couple. Maybe when y'all get older you two can get married."

"Shut up, Lyon! I'm never ever dating or marrying Gray."

Lyon raised an eyebrow. "Ok, let's make a bet. If you and Gray do go out on a date, then I get to plan it. But by the time high school ends and you two are still friends, and then I'll let you plan my wedding. Deal?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yeah, it's a deal. I'm going to make your wedding horrible." Erza laughed.

The rest of the walk dragged on. On break, everyone ate their sack lunches and replenished themselves. Erza was still thinking about what Lyon said. Natsu and Lisanna were still making plans to find Igneel and Gray was still avoiding Erza.

By the time they made it to the camp grounds, it was almost five o' clock. Everyone plopped down on the ground. The camp ground was a very large clearing with a nice river next to it. The camp grounds also went up hill. Whenever it rained, the river would rise and would flood the camp ground. That's why Makarov never planned these camping trips as often as he used to because it had been raining a lot.

Gildarts had Gray, Jet, and Droy help him pitch the tents. Master took the other groups of boys fishing and he trusted the girls not to wander off to far. He let Cana, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane, and Levy pick berries. Levy knew which berries and nuts were edible and which were poisonous.

"Ah, it's a bunch of black berries! Let's pick these!" Cana exclaimed as she began to bend down and pick some. Lisanna put their basket down and began to pick the ripe, juicy black berries.

Erza, Mira, and Levy went farther into the forest to pick some blue berries.

"What's wrong, Erza? You look sad. Does Gray not like you back?" Mira teased. Erza's expression darkened but she said nothing. "Well, you are a year older than him. Wow, I never expected you to be the type of girl who liked younger men. Are you a cougar now?"

That was all she needed. Erza pushed Mira into a patch of suspicious looking plants. The plants rubbed all over her exposed skin. Levy gasped. "Mira, get out of that! It's Poison Ivy!"

Mira jumped out of the Poison Ivy and began to swipe at her arms and legs. "Get it off! Get if off!"

Erza laughed. "Well, Karma is one crazy bitch, Mira. Maybe you should watch your mouth next time."

Mira growled and prepared to lunge at Erza. She moved out of the way and Mira landed in the blue berries. Hearing the commotion, Makarov and the others came over.

"Mira, what happened to you?" Master asked frantically.

Fake tears welled up in her eyes. "E-Erza p-p-pushed me into Poison Ivy and now I'm all itchy and scared. Then she called me a bad word"

Master looked disapprovingly at Erza. "Erza, go back to the camp grounds and stay there. I'll deal with you later."

Erza was going to protest, but she decided against it. It would be no use.

After the incident, Mira was given some cream for the Poison Ivy and she got the luxurious treatment. Everyone had given Erza disapproving looks except Lyon, Gray, and Levy.

During dinner, she ate her fish alone and refused to talk to anyone. After wrestling with Natsu, Gray had gotten the last piece of fish. He was going to eat it, but he saw Erza by herself. He sighed and made his way over to her.

"Here." Gray handed her the piece of fish. Erza was mildly touched by the gesture and accepted it.

"Thanks, Gray."

Gray's face held a light shade of pink and he made his way back to everyone else. Lyon saw what happened and chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to plan their first date.

While everyone was laughing, telling stories, and eating smores, Natsu and Lisanna had sneaked off to the woods. While he had gone fishing, Natsu thought he saw something. The two friends had been walking for almost twenty minutes and haven't seen Igneel or any sign of him.

"Natsu, maybe we should try tomorrow. It'll be lighter and we will be able to see better. Plus, the flashlight's battery is going out." Lisanna pointed out.

"No, my dad must be around here somewhere! I saw something red earlier when I went fishing. It must be a clue. I'm positive."

Before Lisanna could respond, a low growl was heard. They turned around and came face to face with a big grizzly bear.

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand and they ran through the forest, but the grizzly bear was right on their tail. Lisanna was getting tired and she tripped.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled, but it was too late. The bear lifted up his huge paws to hit Lisanna until something hit the bear on the head.

The bear fell over and was knocked out.

"Well, that was convenient." Lisanna commented.

"Such a weak ass bear. I wonder what hit it though." Natsu wondered out loud. He went around the bear and he saw an egg shaped object resting near a tree. Natsu picked up the egg and examined it. Lisanna shined the flashlight on it and saw that the egg was white with blue designs on it.

"Um, what is this? It fell from the sky…" Natsu looked up but could only see the moon.

Lisanna yawned. "I don't know Natsu. Let's just camp here for tonight. We have our backpacks so we should be fine. We can go back to camp tomorrow, ok?"

She laid down on the ground and took out a blanket and pillow. Lisanna and Natsu both set up and looked up at the sky. The clearing they were at was beautiful and on flat level ground. The trees seemed to all open up and reveal the full moon and the stars.

"Natsu? What happens if the bear wakes up?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

Natus yawned. "Don't worry about it. If it wakes up then I'll beat it. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you, Lisanna."

Lisanna smiled and snuggled into her blanket. "'Night Natsu."

**A/N: Ok, there was at least 2 foreshadows in this chapter! See if you can name them ;) **

**Anyway, I love this chapter. It was awesome. Especially, Erza and Lyon's talk xD **

**I hope you enjoyed! Today I'm officially a Young Marine! ^.^ **

**Updated: 9/22/12**


	4. Something That's Mine

**A/N: Thanks to:**

**Golden Rose Tanya- ah don't be disappointed. xD I'm getting all of the share of the couples in this story :D **

**Guest- NaLu is pretty popular haha**

**RoxyStar05- Flubber is a epic word. I love it xD thanks for reviewing. And yeah I'm defiantly sure you reviewed one of my stories **

**Guest- Still to early to say whether Erza and Gray have romantic feelings. Mira practically ruined it for them D: And you'll find out this chapter ^.^**

**Darkhuntressxir- You'll find out this chapter. There will be a back story.**

**Haruko- I love Grayza. Juvia and Gray seems one sided to me and I do like Jellal and Erza, but Grayza is cuter in my opinion :D And I'm glad you love my story **

**Gentleheart- I believe there should be three smiley faces Lol! **

**HSoft- Yeah I feel bad for Erza too **

**For reviewing! Y'all are awesome for reviewing ^.^ haha**

**And yes I changed my pen name. I like this one better :) **

**Chapter 4**

**Something That's Mine**

Lisanna's stomach growled as she opened her eyes. Next to her, Natsu's belongings were already gone and so was the egg. Her blue eyes scanned the clearing. The trees above her looked to all form a circle and create a scenic view of the azure sky.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretched, and began to walk around the clearing, wondering where her pink haired friend had gone. "Natsu?" She called. Her voice echoed through the woods. That meant they were close to the mountains if her voice was echoing.

_If we're near the mountains that means we are incredibly far away from the camp grounds. I better find Natsu and get back to everyone quickly. _Lisanna thought.

She packed up her pillow and blanket and went back the way the two had gone the night before. Rustling was heard from behind her as she walked through the forest. Maybe the bear had come back to eat her!

She began to back up to go the way she came, but the rustling got louder. Lisanna tripped and fell backwards. Then Lyon came out of the deep brush to see Lisanna on her bottom.

"Thank goodness we found you! Master and Gildarts had a fit when you and Natsu went missing. Anyway, you gotta come check out Natsu's new egg. He claims it's a dragon."

"A dragon? I thought they were myths." Lisanna commented as she followed Lyon back to the camp grounds.

"Well, some people think that dragons are real. A while back, people started randomly finding dragon scales and everyone assumed they were real. But, it was later proven they were fakes. I still believe there are people out there who believe in the dragons and think the Council is hiding it from them."

Lisanna then remembered Natsu talking about seeing something red yesterday. Could it be? Nah, it couldn't be Lisanna decided. Dragons were myths. Simple as that. Even if dragons were real, where would they go to hide anyway?

It didn't take long for Lyon and Lisanna to get back to the camp grounds. As they got closer, they could hear Laxus and Natsu arguing.

"It's not a stupid dragon egg, brat!"

"Yes, it is! Shut up, Laxus!"

Everyone was crowded around the upcoming quarrel with Natsu and Laxus. Makarov and Gildarts stood back, feeling slightly amused.

"Oh, Natsu, I know what kind of egg it is! But…it shouldn't be here." Levy laid her small hand on the top of the egg. "I found an egg with a similar design in this book. It's an Exceed, but those should only be in Edolas. None are native to Magnolia."

Mira gasped. "A Exceed?! Like those flying cats that can talk?! That's so cool! Master, we have to keep it! How many people in Magnolia have an Exceed with them?"

Makarov stroked his chin. "I guess having an Exceed to take care of will teach you all responsibility. However, you must clean, feed, and spend time with it."

Natsu hugged his egg protectively. "No! It's my egg! Mine! I'll raise it with Lisanna because she was with me when-" Natsu trailed off as realization hit him. "Oh, no! I forgot Lisanna!"

Lisanna giggled and stepped into the center of the circle. "Silly, I'm right here. Lyon found me." Her smile turned into a frown. "But _why _did you leave me there all alone? What happened to not letting anything happen to me?"

Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Lisanna. I was so excited about the egg that I woke up and ran back to camp without you. I promise it won't happen again."

Elfman wrapped his arm around Lisanna's shoulder. "Hey, let's go get you some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry." He cast one more disapproving glance at Natsu before walking away with his sister.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part. Natsu and Lisanna stayed near their egg to keep it warm. Laxus teased them about being a couple. Mira and Elfman went fishing. But…

Erza was sitting in her tent by herself again. She knew the Master would punish her as soon as they got back to the guild. Plus, she couldn't even look Gray in the eye anymore. She should just brush the kiss off as accident and forget about it, right? The red head shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. It was so complicated now. Lyon hadn't made it any better.

Someone entered the tent and sat down next to Erza. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell Master what really happened, but Mira kept acting like the victim and Master wouldn't listen to reason." Levy said.

Erza shrugged. "Mira has always been the Master's favorite. It's only natural he would side with her."

Levy patted Erza on the back and hugged her. "Well, Gray, Lyon, Cana and I believe you! And this will all blow over soon. Once we get back to the guild, everyone is going to be trying to get ready for school. You only have one more year until you get to go to the Academy!"

"Yeah, you're right. Laxus and Mira are starting eighth grade and Elfman is starting seventh grade. Soon, we will all be in the academy." Erza commented. She was very excited to start going to the academy. It was her dream.

"Hey, lets go on a walk near the river with Gray, Lyon, and Cana! It'll make you feel better."

Going on a walk with Gray and Lyon was not going to make her feel better at all. However, it did beat lying down in a tent sulking. "Sure, let's go." Erza smiled as she and Levy left the tent to go find Gray, Cana and Lyon.

Later on that night, everyone ate smores, roasted fish and hot dogs, played games, and they gathered around the campfire to sing songs with Gildarts and tell stories.

"And," He cast a wicked glance in Lisanna and Natsu's direction. "when the two friends snuck off for the second time, Pedo Bear got them."

Natsu and Lisanna held on to their egg. "No!" Lisanna cried. "Not the Pedo Bear! No!"

Makarov and Gildarts both laughed. They knew that the Pedo Bear was very inappropriate, but they hoped it taught them not to sneak off again.

Eventually, everyone retired to their tents for the night except Erza and Gray who were talking by the fire. "E-Erza. I need to tell you something important." Gray was blushing and he rubbed the back of his head. He needed to spit it out and get it over with.

"What is it, Gray? I'm sleepy and we have a long walk tomorrow back to-"

"You're my best friend, Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

Erza's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Gray, of all people, to admit they were best friends. She wouldn't even admit it herself. Gray's face was getting redder by the second. He needed to continue explaining.

"Um, best friends don't like each other. Like boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. So, because we are best friends that means we cannot date, ok?" Gray sighed. He was finally glad he got that over with.

"I'm glad you said that. Let's put everything behind us and continue to be friends, ok?" Erza gave Gray a quick hug and went back to her tent. "Night, Gray."

"Night, Erza."

The next morning around five- thirty, everyone was woken up and began to pack their things. Natsu made sure to have his egg with him. The egg moved from time to time and Makarov said it must be close to hatching. By six, everyone began the trek back to school. Erza, Levy, and Cana were talking while Gray and Natsu fought ( Lisanna was holding the egg at this time). Mira tried to talk to Laxus, but he completely ignored her.

It was almost four o' clock when they made it back to the guild. Everyone was tired and decided to go to their rooms and take a nap. During the nap, a loud scream was heard and it woke everyone up. The kids and adults ran downstairs to see what the commotion was.

In the middle of the guild hall, Natsu and Lisanna were surrounding the egg, as the Exceed tried to break free. The egg jerked, crackled, and popped. Finally, a flash of blue shot up out of the egg.

In the air, was a tiny, flying blue kitten. Its white wings were tiny and they fluttered about. Then, his wings retracted into his back and it landed gently on Natsu's head.

"Aye!" The Exceed exclaimed. Natsu held the Exceed in his arms.

"Natsu, what should we name him?" Lisanna asked.

"Name him Lector! That's a cute name." Cana spoke up.

"How about Frosch? It's a popular name going around." Levy said as she examined the blue Exceed.

"Charlie."

"Bagel."

"Marshmallow!"

Natsu heard all of the name suggestions but didn't like a single one. He kind of liked Lector and Frosch, but the Exceed in his arms didn't look like a Lector or Frosch to him.

The pink haired boy scanned the room and saw people laughing and smiling. It was one of the emotions he couldn't seem to feel anymore. He saw that Lisanna was happy.

Maybe…

"His name will be Happy!" Natsu declared.

"Happy?!" Everyone exclaimed, shocked at the weird name the Exceed got.

"Yes, Happy. Everyone is happy and now his name will be Happy."

Erza nodded her head in approval. "I quite like that name, Natsu. We are all happy."

Cana put her hand to her chin. "I still wonder how an Exceed came all the way from Edolas. It's very far from her. It would take a three to four day train ride to get there."

"Who cares?! Happy is here now." Natsu hugged Happy.

That night, Natsu spent all his time with Happy. Happy was beginning to form words and speak clearly. Natsu decided to show Happy around the school. He knew that he would get in trouble if he was caught on the school grounds late at night, but he hardly cared.

"And that is one of the dorm buildings. Isn't it big? Looks like I'll be going to school there in a few years…" Natsu said glumly. He sat down on the fountain's edge and peered up at the sky where the moon and stars shined.

"I wish my dad would come get me already. I'm not happy here at all. I pretend like I am, but in reality I hate it here. I don't belong here at all." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu?"

He turned around to see Erza approaching him. She took a seat next to Natsu. "I know how you feel, Natsu. I really hated it here too, but I'm dealing with it." She stroked Happy's fur.

"You're lucky that you have Happy. When most kids come here, they don't have anything. I didn't have anything at all. I still don't."

Natsu was surprised that Erza was being this nice and gentle to him. Tomorrow she would go back to her regular self, but he was glad they were having a moment.

"Yeah. I'm glad to finally have something that's mine. Happy can be ours too, you know?"

Erza smiled. "Yeah. He'll be Fairy Tail's."

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

***( August 7)***

It's been a month since Natsu came to Fairy Tail Academy. Today was the first day of school and he was not excited. It had been one month. Igneel should've been back by now.

Natsu put on the rest of his clothes and put the scarf around his neck. Suddenly, Erza bust through his door, panting.

"Natsu," She grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" He yelled.

"It's Lyon and Gray! They are in trouble! We must hurry." Natsu didn't say a word while he and Erza bounded down the stairs and left the guild. Once they got outside, they ran past the Fairy Tail Academy students and out of the gate.

Memories flooded Natsu's mind as he ran down the dirt road. It was exactly like the night his dad had left him. He knew they were going into town, but he was awfully curious. Erza was worried and scared. She was going to kill Gray and Lyon for this!

_I just don't want you two to get hurt again. Please…_ Erza thought.

**A/N: this is up early because we have a day off of school. Plus, I wouldn't have time to update tomorrow because of the wedding I'm attending. Then babysitting my cousins afterwards…**

**Anyway, the chapter after this next one, we will get a peek into Lucy's life for a little bit. **

**Natsu: Who am I being paired with?**

**Lucy: :D **

**Lisanna: ;D **

**O_o haha both of them is what it seems! **

**Review and let me know how I did! **

**P.S. yes I watched the Pedo Bear video last night -_- so I had to put it in here xD**

**Updated: 9/28/12**


	5. Graveyard Meeting

**A/N: Ok, I've decided on the NaLu vs. NaLi pairing. **

**There will be two parts to this story ( will be explained later) So the first part will be NaLi and the second part will be NaLu, but basically NaLu for the official pairing. **

**I have this story so planned out so this story will be very long xD**

**Here are the grades:**

**4****th**** grade- Lyon **

**5****th**** grade- Natsu, Levy, Gray, Cana, Lisanna, etc.**

**6****th**** grade- Erza, **

**7****th**** grade- Elfman**

**8****th**** grade- Mira and Laxus **

**Thanks to:**

**Guest: - Which part was funny? ._. **

**Darkhuntressxir- I would be terrified if the Pedo Bear came after me O_o**

**GoldenRose Tanya: Read the beginning author note and turn that pout into a smile ;) **

**Hunter-35 – Wow, you are like the first NaLi supporter I've seen in a while. xD **

** .xX- Read the beginning author's note and be happy. ^.^ **

**For reviewing!**

**P.S. I got a car Friday! :D **

**Playlist: Look at me now –Chris Brown**

**Dear You~Hope – from a anime. I'm not sure the artist :/ **

**Chapter 5**

**Graveyard Meeting**

Earlier that morning, before Erza and Natsu went into town, Lyon and Gray had been asked by Makarov to go pick up some donuts from town for the kids.

All the students that attended the academy were bringing in their luggage, books, talking to their friends, and comparing schedules. Gray knew that would be him one day. Wearing the uniform, having an official dorm room, other than his room in the orphanage, and going on the retreats. It was only two more years he kept telling himself.

The walk to town didn't take that long. Lyon was rubbing his eyes and yawning. The two brothers greeted the townspeople who they saw usually. However one particular person caught Lyon's interest. It was a brief glance, but a young woman looked Lyon in the eye and smile.

_Her kind smile._

"Mommy?" Lyon gasped.

The woman had long black hair, red lips, which was her shade of lipstick, and beautiful almond shaped eyes. Her eyes were very dark. It looked just like a younger version of their mom, Ur. Tears welled up in Lyon's eyes. He took a step forward and went after the mysterious young woman.

Gray, being as oblivious as he was, didn't notice his brother's disappearance. Also, he got distracted by the bakery shop that opened up. He stared intently at the lollipops, Lacrima ( a type of candy that made you hyper and sometimes strong. Basically like steroids), cupcakes, cakes, baked bread. Gray's mouth was watering by this point. He really wanted some Lacrima and raisin bread.

"Gray, come here!" Lyon walked into the bakery shop and hugged his brother. Gray blushed and pried his brother's hands off of him.

"What is it?"

Lyon's smile grew. "I just met our older sister! Her name is Ultear and she knows where mom is! Gray, we can go home. Isn't that exciting or what?"

Gray was excited and relieved that his mother was ok. He never knew the reason she dropped him off, but it had to be a legit one…hopefully. But, Gray's relief was short lived when he realized something important.

They didn't have a older sister.

"Lyon, mom has never talked about us having a sister. This lady was obviously lying to you." He checked his watch. "We already wasted enough time here as it is. School is about to start in thirty minutes and we still haven't gotten the donuts for everyone."

"It's true! Ultear told me to bring you to the graveyard in about twenty minutes so she could talk to us privately."

"Did it ever occur to you, idiot, that this woman could try to kidnap you or even worse _rape _you?"

Lyon stared at his older brother dumbfounded, "What's rape?"

Chuckling could be heard from the entrance to the bakery. Ultear was laughing at the Fullbuster brothers. "Gray, I wish you didn't say such things to your brother. He's still young."

Gray stepped protectively in front of his younger brother. "What the hell do you want? Leave our family alone!"

A sad expression crossed Ultear's face. "Now, Gray, I am family. Listen, you must meet me at the graveyard in a few minutes. Please, it's about our mom." Ultear looked truly sincere. She was very young –possibly her mid twenties- and maybe she moved out when they had been toddlers, but Gray was still suspicious.

"What is going on here?" Erza asked as she stepped around Ultear and stood next to Gray. She had three boxes of donuts in her hands and she looked incredibly pissed off.

Ultear huffed and began to leave. "Remember," she reminded them, "meet me in twenty minutes."

That woman annoyed Gray to no end. How dare she come in and brainwash her brother to think she was going to take them to their mother?! Lyon was smart but was very innocent and that caused him to be very naïve. But that woman had looked so much like their mom…

"Erza, we are going to the graveyard to meet Ultear. Apparently she knows where our mom is." Gray put a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I expect you to back me up if things go wrong, ok?"

Erza would've protested at first, telling him that he was being stupid meeting up with some random woman, but instead she offered him a small smile and replied with a definite yes.

That's how Erza came knocking on Natsu's door that morning, yelling that Gray and Lyon were in danger. In reality they probably weren't but it's better to be safe than sorry. She knew Natsu was a fighter and could hold his own if something bad happened.

"_What?!" _Natsu yelled at the red head. "You woke me up this early because that dumbass Gray and Lyon _might _be in trouble."

Ezra stopped walking, spun on her heel, and slapped Natsu across the face. Her fierce, deadly glare was nothing you wanted to mess with at this moment.

"Everyone here at Fairy Tail is nakama-friends- and we will do anything for each other! I know you are new here and you might be having a difficult time, but Gray and Lyon need us! That woman is probably screwing around with their feelings. What would you do if I came up to you and said, 'Natsu! I found your dad.' When in reality I didn't! Quit thinking about your freaking self and care for your friends!"

Natsu was at a loss for words. He had never seen Erza that angry before. She looked at him like he was the scum of the earth, no one you'd want to associate with. Maybe Natsu was a little selfish and was caught up in finding his dad, but it's not like anyone else cared!

"Gray would never help me find my dad…" Natsu muttered.

Erza rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes he would." Erza turned back around began the walk back into town. It would take a while, but the graveyard wasn't that far away.

Meanwhile, in the graveyard, Gray and Lyon had managed to find Ultear kneeling in front of a grave. Magnolia graveyard was very peaceful, but the air was depressing. Gray felt choked up and didn't know what to say. He knew he was supposed to be quiet and respectful here.

"Ah, you made it. I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up." Ultear smiled genuinely.

Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets. They were shaking from anger, fear, and a bit of excitement. Ultear beckoned the Fullbuster brothers over to the grave she was kneeling in front of. The epitaph read, _Dan Fullbuster Gone, but not forgotten._

Gray felt stupid because he forgot. Hell, he didn't even know his father died. He never asked his mom and his mom in return never talked about their dad.

Tears spilled down Lyon's face as he knelt alongside the grave with Ultear. She put a comforting shoulder around him, "Shh…shh, it's ok. He's in heaven. He's not suffering."

"Ultear, I hate to ruin the moment and be an ass in this situation, but why did you bring us here? You were going to tell us about mom, not our dad. Tell us or we're leaving."

Ultear stood up and wiped a stray tear away. Gray still thought she was fake. Lyon could be fooled, but not him. "Right," she replied shakily. "I'll tell you."

Near the entrance to the graveyard, Natsu and Erza were crouched low behind the bushes. Natsu could hear incredibly well and he was telling Erza all that was being said.

"Our mom was involved in some…people before she left. It was dangerous so she had to leave you two behind. Mom contacted me and asked me to check on you two. Here," She gave Gray a blue envelope that was sealed with a snowflake sticker. He recognized it from his house. Since he and Lyon loved the cold their mom bought them snow related stickers.

"In here is all you need to know. Gray, Lyon, I must part but I'm sure we will meet again at the sporting event in September, right?"

How could Gray forget? The Grand Sporting Event is when all of Magnolia's schools sent their best athletes from each grade 5th to 12th. If Ultear was going to be there, maybe his mom would come too!

"Alright, see you then." Gray looked at his _sister _one more time before walking away with Lyon right on his heels.

When the Fullbuster brothers left, Ultear pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Lyon seemed persuaded, but Gray will definitely need some work. We will see at the Grand Sporting Event if he is a worthy candidate."

….

"Yes, Natsu Dragneel would definitely be on our side. After all, he is _daddy's little boy_ after all."

If only Ultear knew that Natsu had just heard the whole conversation and told Gray and Erza. Lyon had already begun walking ahead of them.

"She knows about your parents. Looks like we have a month to wait." Erza said.

Natsu looked at Gray intently, stretched out his hand and said, " Oi, I'll help you find your mom if you help me find my dad. Looks like we are in the same boat."

Gray smirked and shook Natsu's hand. "Deal."

It looked like things were getting more interesting for the Fairy Tail family. Later on they would wish they knew what was about to come soon in a month's time.

…

"Holy crap we are late to school!" Natsu yelled as he took off running down the street. Gray and Erza laughed and ran after Natsu and Lyon.

This school year would definitely be interesting.

**A/N: Thank goodness I finished! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block :( anyway I liked this chapter and how it turned out. So next chapter, we will see how Lucy is doing ;) **

**Updated: 10/27/12**


	6. Liar!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Anyway, I'm going to be spending more time on this story now because I have a lot planned for it ;) However if the updates are slow it's because I realized I spend way to much time on Fanfiction then I do with homework ._. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be about Lucy :D**

**Thanks to: **

**Darkhuntressxir- haha I love mystery! But I won't drag it out that long…hopefully ._.**

**Ahuna67- I should be updating a bit faster now. **

**Purplepam- Sorry about that. My plans changed. This is the Lucy chapter ^.^**

**For reviewing! :D**

**Playlist:**

**Gangnam Style- Psy**

**Little Things- One Direction **

**A Team- Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 6**

**Liar!**

"Dammit, Shiro! We had a deal. Your son is to marry my daughter!" Jude Heartifillia yelled at his friend/co worker Shiro Laytis.

Ever since Lucy Heartfillia and Hibiki Laytis met each other, they were declared to be betrothed. Jude Heartifillia and Shiro Laytis had major railroad companies. So, what better way to get more business if they just merged?

Now, it feels like Mr. Heartifillia has been cheated….

"Jude, Lucy is a great girl and Hibiki loves her. That I know to be true. However, at Blue Pegasus Academy, he met Karen Lilica…"

"And he happened to fall in love with her?!" Jude screamed, "What a load of shit, Shiro! We have a deal. In order for our companies to prosper, it would just be best if our kids got married. Plus, look at the two of them out there. They are in love with each other, Shiro!"

Jude and Shiro looked outside the office window and saw Lucy and Hibiki having lunch under a great Oak tree. The leaves were beginning to turn color and were falling. From the window, Jude and Shiro watched as Hibiki kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"He's such a tease, that boy." Shiro whispered.

Outside, Lucy blushed. She was eleven years old. Her fiancé, Hibiki Laytis, was sixteen. He was telling her about the academy.

"You should come too someday." Hibiki suggested, "I'll be able to show you around."

"But then you'll leave for college and leave me all alone." Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, but when you turn eighteen we will be married. It'll be exciting right?"

Lucy smiled, "Yes, it will be."

Hibiki grabbed Lucy's hands and squeezed them. His smile became more beautiful every time she saw him. "Lucy, this year I'll be participating in the Grand Sporting Games. There's basketball, football, tennis, softball, baseball, volleyball, gymnastics, martial arts. It's like the Olympics, but for kids from fifth to twelfth grade. You should come, Luce."

"Oh, my father would never let me go, Hibiki."

"Nonsense." He ruffled her blond hair, "Let's go ask him right now Luce."

Hibiki pulled Lucy up and they began to walk back to the Heartifillia manor. On the way there, they paid respects to Lucy's mom who died two months ago on July 7, X777. Looking at her grave made Lucy want to sob for all of eternity. Her last words still rang in Lucy's head.

_You're next. _

Next for what? Lucy still hadn't figured out the cryptic message. Something was going on with her mom at first. She would be reading letters then hide them if her father or Lucy were anywhere near. Then she started to get sick. It was only several weeks until one of the maids woke Lucy up in the middle of the night and told her of her mother's death.

Lucy's father had become more distant and cold. He eventually divulged himself into his paperwork. All he cared about was the money. Hell, he even refused to spend money to let Lucy go to a private school. She was a prisoner. The best thing in her life was the fact that Hibiki came around more often.

"Mr. Heartifillia, if you allow it, may I please take Lucy with me to the Grand Sporting Games?"

"Why, yes you may Hibiki. While you're there you can introduce Lucy as your fiancée."

Shiro noticed his son flinch at the word fiancée. There was nothing he could for his son. Maybe one day he would learn to love Lucy again.

* * *

When Lucy arrived at the capital of Fiore, Crocus, her brown eyes widened in excitement and fear as she observed the tall buildings and the arena where the games were being held. Hibiki said that she would have an escort waiting at the entrance.

Lucy exited the carriage and gave the man a fair tip. From the entrance of the arena, two young men ran up to her excitedly. The youngest looking one had blond hair and the oldest looking man had dark skin and black hair.

"I'm Eve Tearm." The youngest boy greeted her.

"I'm Ren Aksutki. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lucy." Both boys kissed her on the cheek.

Ren and Eve grabbed both of her hands and they entered the lobby. To the left, a elevator was located where the participants stayed in their hotel rooms. To the right, glass doors led to the arena.

"Please stay here, Miss Lucy. We'll go get Hibiki." Eve said.

Ren and Eve entered the elevator, leaving Lucy alone. She watched as the other kids came in, signing in and meeting up with their friends. Lucy wished she could go to a school and participate in the games.

"Excuse me, are you Lucy Heartifillia?"

Lucy turned around to see a boy, maybe about her age, dressed in a dark cloak. He had blue hair and a weird red tattoo on his right eye. He was a interesting character and she wanted to know what he wanted.

"Yes, what do you want?" Lucy replied in a snotty manner. She was irritated and tired of waiting. When would Hibiki come?

"I am Jellal. You know-" Jellal leaned down and whispered in Lucy's ear. "I know where your mother is."

Jellal's left cheek stung. Lucy had recoiled and slapped him. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes. "H-How dare you! Don't talk about my mother like that! You're sick!"

Jellal smirked, "Lucy, your mother is here. She asked me to give this letter to you."

Jellal presented Lucy with a pink envelope that was sealed with a heart sticker. Lucy's mother had brought stickers just like that one. She opened up the letter and read,

_Lucy,_

_I am still alive. The funeral was a lie. Please, trust Jellal. He will take you to me then we can be together. I have a task for you that only you can complete. _

_Come alone. You're next._

_-Mama_

She had so be alive Lucy told herself. The handwriting was identical to her mothers' that it was scary. But, how was this possible? Lucy saw her mom being buried at the graveyard.

Even though she was skeptical she had to know. "Take me to my mother, please."

"As you wish, Lucy."

* * *

"Those bastards!" Natsu banged his fists on the cell door. It was hard steel. "They tricked us! I want to see dad!"

Earlier on, when Fairy Tail Academy arrived at the arena to check in, they were approached by several cloaked figures. They gave letters to Natsu and Erza. Natsu's letter was from his dad and Erza's was from a long lost friend. Gray's letter, the one he got a month ago, said the same thing as his friend's.

_I am still alive. Everything was a lie. Please, trust these people. I have a task for you. You're next._

Even though Erza asked a bunch of questions, she went along with Natsu and Gray. Behind the arena, the cloaked people opened up a side door that went to the basement. Well, it was supposed to anyway. Instead, it led down to huge dungeons. Each cell looked like it could hold about a hundred people.

The cloaked people then pushed them into the dark cell and locked the door behind them. There were no bars, just a cold, steel door.

"Let us out! Lisanna, Happy, Lyon, and everyone else are gonna be worried!" Natsu yelled.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone with them. Damn, I'm really stupid, right Erza?" Gray poked his friend. She was unusually quiet. He wished there was some light in this place.

"Let me go! You liar!" A girl's voice screamed.

The cell door opened and a blond girl was thrown into the cell with them. She landed right on top of Natsu.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, mister." Lucy apologized.

"It's not mister." Natsu growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's Natsu."

"I'm Lucy."

"'K, Luigi. Got any plans for getting out of this hell hole?"

Lucy shook her head, even though Natsu couldn't see her. "I don't know. Jellal, the guy who brought me here, said we would be out soon." Lucy curled into a ball and whispered, "I hope Hibiki rescues me."

"So, he really is alive. Jellal…" Erza muttered. Gray knew by the tone of her voice that something was bothering her. Later on, he would ask.

At some point, Natsu gave up and began to fall asleep. He was confused, but he knew these people wanted him and his friends for some reason. No matter what, he would get to the bottom this.

Natsu vowed to protect his friends and find his father.

**A/N: The suspense is writing! Chapter 7 is already in the works. Then chapter 8 there will be a lovely timeskip then the story can finally pick up! **

**Updated: 11/15/12**


End file.
